Your Eyes
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Victoire é uma boa menina. Ela é importante para mim, ela é bonita e eu sei que ela me ama. Mas ela não é você. - Slash, songfic, TeddyJames


**N/A: **Fic escrita para o Projeto Music do fórum Marauders Map. Itens escolhidos: TeddyJames e Neve. Música: Thinking of you, Katy Perry.

* * *

**Your eyes**

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection_

Nunca haverá alguém como você. Isso eu tenho certeza. E é por saber disso que eu vejo defeito em todos. Não que você não tenha defeitos, mas até seus defeitos são perfeitos para mim.

_  
__Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed  
_

Eu me lembro do dia em que você nasceu. Você era a coisa mais pequena e fofa que eu já conhecera. Você chorava escandalosamente no colo de sua mãe, mas quando eu pedi para te segurar, você parou de chorar.

E eu estava lá no seu primeiro banho, no primeiro corte de cabelo – e até guardei uma mecha comigo, de lembrança. Vi seus primeiros passos e escutei suas primeiras palavras. E fiquei imensamente feliz quando disse meu nome, logo depois de dizer 'mamãe'.

Desde aquele momento, decidi que cuidaria de você por toda minha vida.

_  
__You said move on  
Where do I go?_

E então, tudo ruiu quando você disse para nos separarmos. Você não disse o motivo, mas disse que eu precisava continuar com a linhagem Lupin. Não foi uma desculpa muito boa, uma vez que você sempre fora muito egoísta.

Como você quer que eu siga em frente? Como você quer que eu te esqueça? Por que você me deixou sem nenhuma razão?

_  
__I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

Eu não tenho mais o meu número um. Não tenho mais o melhor. Talvez eu tenha nascido para ficar sempre em segundo lugar, e, sendo assim, só ter as segundas melhores coisas da vida.

Victoire é uma boa menina. Ela é importante para mim, ela é bonita e eu sei que ela me ama. Mas ela não é você.

_  
You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter_

Eu lembro que nas noites frias de inverno, você me aquecia. O seu calor era forte, e sua alegria deixava o ambiente aquecido. E não importava quantas vezes nós saíssemos na neve... Quando sua mão estava na minha, eu não sentia o frio.

Eu ainda guardo aquele cachecol que você me deu de natal – aquele que era grande o suficiente para aquecer a mim e a você no meio da rua.

_  
__Like a hard candy  
With a surprise center_

Era incrível como você podia ser espontâneo, engraçado e surpreendente. Eu custava a acreditar em tudo o que você dizia que fazia em Hogwarts, mas ver seu pai suspirando quase como se ainda não acreditasse das proezas que você fazia, me fazia acreditar.

E mesmo com todas as suas aventuras e bagunças, você era uma pessoa tão sensível, tão sincera.

_  
__How do I get better  
Once I've had the best?_

Eu não consigo ver o lado positivo de você ter ido embora. Ainda me dói saber que você não está mais aqui comigo. Não consigo melhorar.

Claro que eu sempre coloco um sorriso nos lábios quando estou com Victoire, mas ela não consegue suprimir a minha dor.

Uma vez que eu te tive, como posso simplesmente esquecer?

_  
__He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth_

E quando Victoire me beija apaixonadamente, eu sinto o seu gosto. Quando ela me toca, é você que eu sinto. Quando fecho meus olhos, quem eu vejo é você.

_  
__He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

Eu sinto como se estivesse usando Victoire. Ela é uma garota doce e pura, e percebo que ela me ama. E por mais que eu goste dela, o sentimento nunca será recíproco. Eu me sinto enojado de mim mesmo. Como tenho a coragem de ficar com alguém que me ama, sendo que na verdade eu amo outra pessoa?

Não duvido que, se eu contar isso à Victoire, ela não se importará em ser usada por mim. E isso só pioraria o que eu sinto.

_  
__You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go?_

É, eu me arrependo. Como pude deixar você ir embora? Sem um motivo, sem saber para onde foi. Sua família não me diz para onde você foi, e já faz cinco anos agora. Eu não consigo parar de me preocupar. Você estará bem? Será que ainda lembra de mim?

_  
Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you_

Tudo me faz lembrar de você. Cores, emoções, estações, lugares. Eu não deixo de pensar em você. E quando estou com Victoire, por mais que eu tente, eu só penso em você. Eu tento me concentrar, pensar que você não está mais aqui, que Victoire me ama... Mas não consigo.

Minha mente está sempre com você, assim como você está sempre em meu coração... Gostaria que a recíproca fosse verdadeira.

_  
__What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night?_

Acordando quase todo noite, fico fitando Victoire dormindo e me pergunto por que não poderia ser você. Você provavelmente acordaria quando eu acordasse e ficaria conversando comigo até ambos cairmos no sono. E se fosse você que acordasse no meio da noite, você me acordaria com um beijo para assim, podermos voltar a dormir juntos.

_  
__Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

E eu só queria poder olhar nos seus olhos. Seus olhos cor de chocolate, tão lindos, que sempre me acolhiam quando eu precisava. Que tinham aquele brilho malicioso quando estava empolgado. Que tinham aquela inocência e curiosidade quando viam algo pela primeira vez na vida. Que sorriam quando estava comigo.

_  
__Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away?_

E mesmo depois de tanto tempo, eu ainda espero que você entre por aquela porta e diga que ainda me ama. Eu queria fugir com você, ir para bem longe. E então eu espero. Minha esperança ainda não morreu.

_  
__Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

E eu jamais me esquecerei da última vez que nos vimos. Era inverno, e você me levou até o nosso parque preferido, e lá, disse que éramos para seguir em frente. Porém, seus olhos estavam tristes, eu conseguia ver as lágrimas contidas neles. E assim, quando você me deu as costas, me deixando sozinho no parque, os primeiros flocos de neve começaram a cair.

Essa neve provavelmente eram as lágrimas que você não permitiu que caíssem. E todo primeiro dia de neve do ano faz com que eu volte ao parque em que nos vimos pela última vez...

James, eu gostaria que pudesse estar aqui. Eu limparia as lágrimas de seu rosto e faria você me sorrir com os olhos mais uma vez.


End file.
